the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Southern War
The Second Southern War was war was started by the Kingdom of Gondor against the old Near Haradrim Empire and ended with a truce. Prehistory Since the beginning of the server the Kingdom of Gondor and the Near Haradrim Empire were in direct competition about influence in the region. Since the First Gondorian Civil War Near Harad established its dominance in the region with having the full control over all of Harandor as well as having a naval colony at the western shore of the gondorian main land. After Gondor recovered from the civil war tensions between both faction grew especially at the border near Poros where Near Haradrim regulary threatend passing gondorian soldiers. After in clash between between Gondorian and Near Haradrim forces at Poros a Gondorian soldier lost his life, the third King of Gondor Elendil declared war on Near Harad. Conflict Parties After King Elendil declared war on Near Harad, he called upon his allies to join him in his war. Several good factions, including nearly all Dwarven Kingdoms as well as some Elven factions and the Kingdom and Rohan followed. Gondorian Coalition: Factions active: Gondor, Rohan, Red Mountains, Grey Mountains, Erebor, Blue Mountains, Moria, Fangorn, Ironhills Supported by: Lindon, Arnor Leader: King Elendil of Gondor Although Near Harad also called upon its allies, their call was not answered as most of the evil factions were occupied by own problems at the time or simply had not the recources to join the war. Empire of Near Harad: Factions active: Near Harad Supported by: Isengard Leader: Viper shamiir of central Near Harad Goals The Gondorian Coalition pursued the goal of conquering Harandor from the Empire and claiming back the Near Haradrim colonly in the west of Gondor as well as weakening Near Harad to the point it could not join any wars against Gondor in the near future. Course and Results Several days before the war started, the Serpentlord of Near Harad Karseius II. disappeared the server for a break and left Near Haradrim Viper shamiir in command of all Haradrim forces. The Gondorian Coalition used this adventage and attacked Near Harad while being without their leader. The army of the Gondorian Coalition outnumbered the army of Near Harad by 4 to 1 as well as having significantly more mithril forged gear thanks to their dwarven allies. Although the superiority of the Gondorian Coalition was clear, the Near Haradrim forces managed to hold their position for a long time. The first battle in the war was centered around Poros. The first siege of the fortress was an success and most of the Near Haradrim defenders were killed. After a while Near Haradrim reinforcements arrived at Poros and the second siege of Poros began. Although still outnumgering the Near Haradrim efenders 3 to 1, the second siege of Poros took relativly long. Before the fortress fell completly the Viper shamiir and King Elendil agreed to a diplomatic solution and ended the war with a truce. With the truce Near Harad was forced to give up their Gondorian colony but kept Harandor as a province while also promising to not join any wars against Gondor for 30 days. The Southern War was the first war in a crusade led by good factions against evil factions and weakend the Near Haradrim Empire significantly. Although the war ended with a truce, the Gondorian Coalition reached most of their goals while Near Harad faced interal destability. The Second Southern War led to the First Near Haradrim Civil War later on in history but also made the following war of Rohan against Isengard and later Mordor and their victory possible. Category:War Category:Server Events Category:History